


Amour-Propre

by zarahjoyce



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sena will feed him it, Shiguru is a dark cloud until proven otherwise, Tametomo needs to eat humble pie, post ep 1, probably, probably will be jossed once subs are out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "Is there any problem?" Sayo asks with some hesitation.Giddily, Sena bounds up to her and says, "Tametomo's still pissed because Juru here didn't recognize him.""Sena!"Tametomo hisses, clearly struggling from the effort tonotstomp his foot.-aka Tametomo's pissed, and Sena thinks taking shots at him isnot at allbeneath her at this point.
Relationships: Probably Tametomo/Sena, though more like Tametomo/self
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Amour-Propre

Tametomo all but glares at Juru's back as they collectively made their way to CARAT.  
  
This does not escape Sena's notice, however, walking beside him as she had been. She hits him on the arm and cheekily says, "Seriously, though? Are you still annoyed?"  
  
"Annoyed?" Tametomo scoffs, crossing his arms and inching his chin up. "What? _Huh?_ I'm not annoyed! Who's annoyed? Not me, that's for sure!"  
  
He said it loud enough that Juru, Shiguru, and Sayo all stopped to turn and look at him.  
  
"Is there any problem?" Sayo asks with some hesitation.  
  
Giddily, Sena bounds up to her and says, "Tametomo's still pissed because Juru here didn't recognize him."  
  
_"Sena!"_ Tametomo hisses, clearly struggling from the effort to _not_ stomp his foot.  
  
Shiguru coughs behind his fist.  
  
Juru, meanwhile, races to stand before Tametomo and bows. "I'm sorry! I don't really follow sports and--"  
  
" _E_ sports!" Tametomo bellows. "I told you, I'm an _esports_ pro! Spark of Bullet-- seriously, I'm _very_ famous!"  
  
"I-Is that so?" Juru scratches the back of his head. "I'll-- I'll be sure to look you up, then!"  
  
Tametomo walks around Juru to look him up from head to toe. "Maybe your cooler friends know _of_ me. You should ask _them_."  
  
Juru pales a bit at that. "W-Well--"  
  
"Really, being a Kiramager probably increased my coolness factor like, maybe 200% or something." Tametomo brushes nonexistent dust off his sleeve. "All the girls flock to me when they see me--"  
  
"Not _all_ the girls!" Sena says, coming in between him and Juru. "Right, Sayo-san? I don't recall us fawning over _you."_ She punctuates her statement with a poke at Tametomo's chest - which he brusquely fends off with a scowl.  
  
And Sayo says, ever so kindly, "Well, we _were_ both a bit overwhelmed with being scouted as Kiramagers, so--"  
  
"Is this _really_ an important thing to be talking about?" Shiguru asks, crossing his arms. "I have to be on set in about two hours, so I'd rather we go back to CARAT sooner than later and get this over with."  
  
"CARAT?" Juru repeats, looking a bit lost.  
  
Sayo comes to him and offers, "I'll tell you about it on the way." And she smiles reassuringly at him.  
  
Leading Juru to smile right back at her. "Thank you, Sayo-san!" And off they went, with Shiguru trailing after them like a dark cloud of quiet seriousness.  
  
Sena, meanwhile, glares at Tametomo. "Lay off the new kid, would you? It's not his fault he doesn't know you."  
  
"But he knows you and Sayo-san _and_ Shiguru!" Tametomo whines. "How can he not know _me?"_  
  
She sighs.   
  
Then, Sena steps closer to him, pats his shoulder reassuringly, and says ever so _un_ kindly, "If it helps, it's not like any of us knew _you_ either."  
  
Tametomo's mouth hangs open for about three seconds.  
  
_"Seeeeeena!"_


End file.
